Individuals spend an increasing amount of time in their automobiles, often on long commutes or in traffic delays, for example. In addition, some individuals choose to perform day-to-day tasks while in automobiles, such as communicating on cellular phones, writing oil note pads, etc. Many automobiles sold today include various storage compartments that are generally located in a center console, a floor console, or in an overhead storage location. However, accessing stored items such as cell phones, CDs, tapes, letters, pens, pencils, maps, electrical devices, etc. from compartments of the prior art is often difficult and/or distracting to the driver, thereby making such an attempt a source of danger to other drivers and themselves. Center consoles are usually situated between two adjacent automobile seats and require opening of a panel to gain access to the stored items. In addition, center consoles are often excessively deep, such that smaller items are difficult to find, thereby forcing the driver to take his attention off the road to search for the required items. Further, glove compartments, a popular storage area, in all automobiles are located on the opposite side of the driver so accessing contents therein while driving is very difficult.
Thus, there is a long felt need in the field of automobile accessory storage to provide an efficient storage device that enhances the accessibility of small items, and which also allows the driver to maintain his or her attention on the road while driving. The following disclosure describes a storage device for small items that are adapted to be situated between two adjacent seats of an automobile.